


My Human

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Anon: Stiles in hospital, Derek goes to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Human

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt, i hope this is good - It’s the first time I've write sterek for somebody, so i hope you really like it.

Derek POV

I saw Stiles lying there, so lifeless so cold and most of all fragile,

He was always fragile, why didn’t he take the bite? Why did the Alpha pack hurt him?

I hated to see him like this, I wanted to help him, but I didn’t know how to.

He didn’t want the bite.

He wanted to be human. 

I smiled a human in the pack, he was also part of my pack, and he always was, even without Scott, without anyone he was my whole world, everything I wanted from life was to make him happy, I couldn’t even do that!

He was mine, my mate.

I sat down in the chair next to him; I’d look after him always. I could tell he was moaning.

“Derek?” he mumbled.

“Stiles!” I said, “Are you okay?”

“I’m always okay.” He said, “Thanks for being here.”

“Of course.” I said, “Where else would I be?”

He smiled, he was my home, I’d tell him one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D


End file.
